


Mind, Body and Soul

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: A Hawke and Her Wolf [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: The conclusion?





	Mind, Body and Soul

Danarius was dead, his sister was dead. Fenris felt alone, he didn’t want to be alone. He wanted to be with her. He now knew that he felt love for Marian. Deep, all consuming love that burned away all the hatred and pain of his past. It didn’t heal it, his love tempered it, turned it to a fine edge. His desire to protect her at all costs.

She had stood against a Magister for him, had torn apart Danarius with her words and then with her magic, in defense of him. This wild woman, this goddess. Thoughts of her swirled in his mind and he warred with himself. He knew he should go to her, confess it all, lay himself at her feet.

He paced like a caged beast, swearing. The creak of a floorboard snapping him to the doorway, where she now stood. “You.” A breath, a sigh, a whisper. She blinked at him.

“Me, Marian.” She pointed at herself, then at him. “You, Fenris.” She held up a small bag. “Booze.” She gave the bag a shake.

He hid his smile, ducking to the sideboard and finding decently clean glasses for them to use. Fenris set them on the table and picked up the scattered bits of leather and metal, tucking them in a basket in the corner.

“Oh fancy, glasses and a cleaned table. My whatever is the occasion?” She uncorked the bottle, pouring them each a measure. Her fingers lingered a touch long when they brushed against him. “I figured we could celebrate or memorialize the day. I’m not entirely sure whats appropriate when someone pulls a heart from their former master, and sister.” Her face fell for a moment and she took a deep breath in. “Sorry about her. I didn’t know she’d be such a traitorous bitch. If I had known…”

He held up a hand, “Marian. You did nothing wrong. You had no idea. I’m actually thankful you encouraged me to seek her out, even if it ended badly.”

“Right.” She held up her glass. “To closing one door, burning down the building and opening another door half a world away. Or something poetic.”

They touched glasses, each taking a sip of the wine, green eyes meeting blue. Marian looked away first, blushing slightly. “This is a good wine. At least the Orlesians can make good booze.”

“Yes.” His fingertips circled the rim of the glass, watching her. “We have not really talked about that night.” She flushed deeper, gulping down her wine and refilling her glass. “You asked me how I felt, and I could not answer. Not in a way that made sense. And neither of us knew if I was just seeking for someone else to hold my chains. Well,” He stood taking the glass from her hand, setting it on the table without a sound. “Now I know how I feel and what I want.” He towered over her, his voice dropped low.

Her eyelashes fluttered, “Oh.” His fingers, blessedly clear of gauntlets for once held her face, thumbs lightly stroking her cheeks.

“I love you, and I want nothing more in this life than to see you smile at me.” His face hovered over hers, and he growled in her ear, “And I want to hear you scream my name to the Heavens every night. Just as I have screamed for you every night since that night. Body, heart and soul.”

He pressed his lips against hers, feeling her go limp in his arms, shivering as his fingers roamed. She pushed on his shoulders, breaking the kiss, eyes blow wide. “Bedroom. Now.”

He chuckled, scooping her into his arms. “Anything you desire my love. Ask and it is yours.”

***

Marian lay across his chest, her head rising and falling with his breaths, fingers idly tracing the space between his brands. “So, that happened.”

“It did.” Fenris had a lock of her hair, twirling it around his fingers.

She smirked, “So all I need for declarations of love is to help you murder people. You have a strange view of romance.” He tugged her hair playfully. “Okay. Okay! Though, I must ask, was it really him dying that got you to finally see reason? Or was it something else?”

He felt his lips twist downward, Fenris didn’t want to think about Danarius, not when his love was sharing his bed. “It wasn’t. It was you. You in all your majesty, standing up to him. Doing what you always do. It was you telling me that I wasn’t alone. It was just, you.”

“Oh.” She hid her face, pressing it against his bare chest.

He hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her face until she met his gaze. “You asked for declarations of love, Marian. I was a fool, I know that now. I think I have always loved you. Well, knew there was something about you that filled something… Oh Fasta Vass, not like that, stop making that face!”

She giggled, fingers tangling in his hair, pushing it away from his forehead. “Sorry. I’ll let you be serious and finish telling me about wonderful I am, and how you fell for me from the moment we first met.”

“There was something, from that first moment, when you offered to aid me, with no thought about money or favors, but just the desire to do good. It gave me an idea that there was something beyond following orders.” He kissed the palm of her hand gently. “It gave me hope.”

“I had a very different reaction when we first met.” Marian untangled herself from his arms, the blanket draped over her shoulders, she tugged a corner into her lap, sitting cross legged.

A black eyebrow arced as his fingers stroked her bare leg. “And what was that, I wonder?”

“I cant believe Isabela didn’t tell you.” She laughed. “My first reaction to you was,” She paused blushing. “Well, do you remember your first words to me?”

A puzzled expression crossed his face, “No, I do not believe so.”

“I do. You sauntered down those steps, turned and faced me and said, ‘I apologize’, and my head replied with, ‘with a voice like that hun, you have nothing to apologize for.”

He chuckled, his skin darkening with embarrassment.

She held up a finger, “Wait, it gets better.” He smirked and folded his hands on his chest. “I maybe heard every third word you said, cause my head was screaming about how I needed to feed you cookies and cakes and whatever else it took until you loved me enough to plow me through the mattress.”

She spread her hands, “It takes four dozen nutmeg cookies, seven assorted pies and one lemon tart.”

“Marian!” Fenris laughed, reaching up and grabbing her arms, pulling her down to him, kissing her passionately.  “My wild woman. My love.”


End file.
